You didn't have to take that bullet for me Ben
by doc boy
Summary: in this fic Ben and Gwen are walking down the street and Ben gets shot in the stomach becase he and Gwen were being robbed. want to know what happenes? please entre this fic to find out... please R&R... thank you... PS: sorry about the bad summery...


'You didn't have to take that bullet for me Ben…'

I do not own Ben 10

In this fic Ben and Gwen are going to college together and are now walking home together since they are neighbors. (In this fic they are just friends and are not a couple)

PS: in this story Ben doesn't have the Omnitrix and Gwen doesn't have her magic powers. So they are completely normal…

"So how's your studying coming along Gwen?" asked Ben as they were walking down the street…

"It's okay… can't wait to finish my studies so I could finally become a nurse… how about you? How is your studying coming along?"

"It's doing great! We finally started learning actual filming language, such as camera movements and stuff. Once I finish my studies I'm off to Hollywood to try to find a job as a director…"

Well good luck with that…" said Gwen with a smile as she put her hand on Ben's shoulder as he smiled himself. They then reached an ally way on the side of the street so they decided to take it as a shortcut for the way home… while waking in the alley they were about to make a right turn when this guy appeared with a gun and pointed it at Gwen and said:

"Okay… I don't want any trouble… so just give me your wallets… both of you!" the man said as he turned his gun towards Ben's direction.

"Okay. Okay… don't do anything sir… I will gave you my wallet... just don't hurt us…" said Gwen as she took off her purse and opened it up and looked for her wallet…

"You know what? I have a better idea. Give me your entire purse… it will be more valuable…" said the thief with an evil smirk on his face as Gwen now looked more terrified than ever and she managed to say in a terrified voice

"Please sir… all my life is in that purse… I need it. I am willing to give you my wallet but I can't give you my entire purse…"

'NOW!' shouted the thief as he loaded his gun and stuck it Gwen's face but without noticing he accidently pulled the trigger but Ben pushed her out of the way in the last second taking the bullet for her as the bullet punctured his skin right in the stomach as Ben fell to the ground.

"BEEEEN!!!" cried out Gwen in complete terror as she knelled towards him and said to the unconscious young man…

"Ben! Are you alright?! Can you hear me? Please! Say something Ben!"

the thief looked terrified for a second from what he did as he ran off panicky deeper into the alley but with a complete miracle a police car appeared in the opposite direction of the ally and saw what happened and two police officers jumped out of the car and drew out their guns, aimed them at the gunman and yelled:

"FREEZE!"

The gun man just looked at them for a few minutes with an evil smirk on his face as if he was about to shoot the cops as well…  
"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND DROP YOUR WEAPON! NOW! WE WILL OPEN FIRE!!"

"Fire THIS! Assholes!!!' yelled the gun man as he shot the left police officer and then pointed his gun at the one on the right side of the car but wasn't quick enough and the officer shot two bullets at the gun man. One shot at his stomach and the other in the chest and the gunman dropped dead to the ground as this pistol fell out of his hand as the officer ran towards the two cousins…

"Are you guys alright?!"

"I am but my cousin's not! He was shot in the stomach please do something!!!"

The cop looked frightened for a second as he pulled out if communicator device and spoke quietly into it. "

I need two intensive care unites in the ally between Main street and Maple street in Cleveland Ohio! I have a man who was shot in the stomach and a 'officer down'! I need those two ICUs now!"

"Copy that. We'll send them right away!" said the voice on the other side of the line.

"Copy that" said the officer as he lowered his communicator from his mouth and said the red haired girl:

'Don't worry Miss. The ambulance is on its way. Let's just hope your cousin will make it until then…'

"I hope so too officer… I hope so too…" said Gwen with concern as she looked at her cousin who was still lying unconscious as blood continued to flow out his stomach. The problem was that Gwen didn't have any bandages with her so she couldn't do anything to stop the bleeding… oh man!...

Days pass…

Ben has been taken to the hospital and has been treated for his wound. But unfortunately he was still in a coma… Gwen has kept coming to his room and sit by his bed and wait for him to wake up… she was now sitting next to his bed with a sad look on her face… it was been a week since the accident and Ben has still not waken up… Gwen was beginning to get concerned that Ben would never wake up… ever since he was shot she eats her heart out because she refused to give the gunman her purse. If she would given it to him then maybe Ben would have not been shot… she felt so guilty she wanted to die… as Gwen continued to think about her terrible mistake she started to cry… in the meantime Ben eyes were beginning to open up… he blinked a couple of times and saw he had an oxygen mask on his face. He tiredly stretched his hand and put it on Gwen's hair and started to stroke it… Gwen lifted her head and saw Ben was alive and well and was stroking her…

'BEN!" she cried out happily as she hugged her cousin with much emotion of happiness and relief…

"I thought you diiieed…." Said Gwen with a trembling voice as Ben said stroked her hair and said with a comforting voice…

"shh… it's okay Gwen… I'm alive now and that's what's important… and please don't cry because it makes me want to cry myself…"

"I'm sorry Ben… I'm so very sorry… I shouldn't have refused on giving him my purse… if I would have given it to him he might have not shot us and you wouldn't have to take that bullet for me… why DID you take the bullet for me Ben?..."

Ben looked surprised for a moment and said;

"Because I love you Gwen…"

'You mean cousin love Ben?'

'No I mean real love Gwen. I'm sorry if this disgusts you but this is how I feel…" said Ben as Gwen sighed happily as she said

"I love you too Ben… I love you with all my heart… and don't worry Ben… it doesn't disgust me at all… on the contrary… it makes me feel happy because I now know that you love me b back…'

"I'm glad to hear that Gwen…" said Ben as he kissed her on her red hair as they separated from their hug as they looked each other in the eyes with a dreamy look on their faces as they have gotten closer and closer to each other until their lips met for the very first time in the lives… and they enjoyed it in an unspeakable and indescribable way… they felt love, they felt passion and they felt happiness and they just wanted to stay like that for the rest of their lives… after they desperately needed to breath their lips separated and they then hugged each other lovingly and happily as Gwen said;

"I love you… I love you so much Ben…" as she smooched him for a few seconds which has caught him off guard but he still returned the kiss and Gwen hugged him after she separated from the kiss and said

"I love you so much Ben… I hope we can be together forever…"

"Don't worry Gwen we will… we will…" said Ben as he kissed her on her red hair again and tightened the hug and said to her:

'You know I love you right Gwen?'

"Yes Ben. I know you do… I do… but not as much as I do…" replied his cousin with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek as he did the same as they slow danced while sitting down until Ben pulled Gwen towards him which has caused her to yelp as he laid her down beside him in bed as they slowly drifted back to sleep while hugging each other in the cutest way imaginable and they would eventually get married have two adorable kids which they have called Lily and Helen…

And the lived happily ever after…

Well there you have it. A brand new fic… what did you think of it?

Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
